This disclosure relates in general to communication systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to identifying communication resources based upon a location of a communication device.
Mobile devices with more than one communication mode have proliferated in the marketplace. Cellular phones, for example, may contain one transceiver for exchanging voice and data communications with a cellular base station and another transceiver for communicating with a WiFi™ access point. Some phones offer many more communication modes. To determine the access points within communication range of the phone can take time and processing power and impede the ability to move between access points.
Conventional mobile devices may receive a list of surrounding base stations from a serving base station. This list enables the mobile device to change positions without interrupting service. However, the list is limited to information about base stations owned by a particular service provider or those owned by the service provider's roaming partners. Moreover, information contained in the list may be limited to a specific communication mode of the mobile device.